


Meenah: Get Spanked

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Punishment, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: "We'll go with one per cuss word, and then five extra, for baiting me into spanking you. How does that sound? A nice even total of twenty - and then we'll wash that dirty mouth out with soap. Nineteen more to go." The Dolorosa cooed, like she was comforting a raging lusus and not an ornery young adult. Before Meenah had the opportunity to respond, she ended up biting her lip and holding back a squeal from the next atomic bomb open-hand smack to her tuchis, only to let it out in a hissing, grinding noise from the depths of her rumble spheres. Eighteen more of these?





	Meenah: Get Spanked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High_Spanxicutioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/gifts).



"Now, Meenah, dear, let's not act as if you weren't asking for this." The Dolorosa said from atop her seat, imposingly large compared to the teenage troll bent over her lap. While her typical robes were draped over her like curtains to a window, her skin softly luminescing in the dim half-light of the room, the girl currently curled over her was naked as the day she wriggled out of the Mother Grub. Meenah could pick out the mild amusement from her voice like worms in her stir fry, and let out a little sigh of fear slash horniness, shivering in her nudity. Her bone bulge was hard and drooling, getting little spots of light fuchsia on the Dolorosa's robes.

"Yea, yea, let's get this over with." Meenah said flippantly, responded to by a thunderous clap that echoed throughout the room like a gunshot. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she could feel the warmth of the Dolorosa's hand on her rear. Holy  _shit_ , she was strong. Meenah silently blessed her fuchsia genetics, because a smack like that would've broken a lesser troll. Her slender body gently shuddered, rolling the shakes up from her waist, to her navel and chest, and then her neck, where she finally exhaled with a "Hhhaaa,", flecks of drool landing on the other woman's robe. She couldn't see it, but she could feel the welt already beginning to form.

"We'll go with one per cuss word, and then five extra, for baiting me into spanking you. How does that sound? A nice even total of twenty - and then we'll wash that dirty mouth out with soap. Nineteen more to go!" The Dolorosa cooed, like she was comforting a raging lusus and not an ornery young adult. Before Meenah had the opportunity to respond, she ended up biting her lip and holding back a squeal from the next atomic bomb open-hand smack to her tuchis, only to let it out in a hissing, grinding noise from the depths of her rumble spheres. Eighteen more of these?

Correction, seventeen. Meenah's bone bulge twitched at the searing pain and noise, and she tried to grab hold of something with her hands, settling on the Dolorosa's plush thigh, digging her blunt nails into it. Sixteen, and Meenah let out the noise that was building into a loud, shrill shriek that lasted for only a split second before she silenced herself. Fifteen was followed by her butt wiggling every which way in an attempt to get some level of relief from the air, but the Dolorosa seemed to take the wiggling as an invitation for the sixth smack.

Meenah's ass was sore, to say the least. What was once definitely a welt had quickly upgraded to definitely a bruise, and she had never felt this angrily aroused in her life, her dick giving out a little spasm and then spurting a small amount of precum onto the Dolorosa's leg at strikes number seven and eight. Meenah's head was beginning to swim, her arms and legs getting numb as all the blood rushed to her ass, two bright fuchsia handprints she couldn't see beginning to raise on her skin. Nine brought with it another noise, this one less shrill, and more of a wail, as light pink tears welled up in Meenah's anguish bladders, the tenth one finally bringing those fluids to fore, running down her cheeks, one droplet per eye. She tried to say something snarky, but the only thing that caught in her throat was a loud exhalation that turned into a shaky groan.

The world fuzzed at the edges, and Meenah began laughing at the eleventh strike. She couldn't help it - it tickled like the scales of a cluckbeast, sending a shrill feeling through her nerves. The twelfth swat brought with it further laughter, even as Meenah's face began streaming dismay fluid. Her body wasn't even registering pain any more, and time was beginning to dull at the points as well. The ten seconds between the twelfth and thirteenth spank felt like an eternity, that stretched on even longer to the fourteenth. Her entire posterior was dizzyingly warm, her dick an angry, swollen pink, drooling lines of precum onto the floor. The fifteenth spank made her let out a low, groaning chuckle, her braids having begun dissolving at the edges from all the shaking and writhing, her moan condensing into a high pitched squeal with the sixteenth blow.

Her voice was bouncing between extremes, the air in the room even cold enough to feel chilly on her butt despite her seadweller ice-bloodedness. Words were beyond her now, both physically and conceptually, and it was at this point that she lost numbers, too. All she knew was that she was grunting something semi-intelligible when the eternity between smacks felt particularly long. She was bent back up into a standing position and her knees buckled immediately, so she was quickly scooped up before she smacked her head on something. 

The Dolorosa slowly carried Meenah to the corner of the room, and whispered something to Meenah's ear. Meenah wasn't sure what she said, but when strong, warm hands grabbed her lower jaw and pried it open, and strong, warm words filtered through her hearing ducts and into her think pan, she was all too happy to oblige with the bar of soap placed carefully in her mouth. Her bulge, slick and covered with her own precum, ached for further relief, but instead, she got a mouthful of rendered cleansing fat and an eyeful of Naughty Corner.

"Blech!"

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
